Family Ties
by Arcananox
Summary: Maka and Soul have been given a mission to New York to stop a man named Arkham. Upon arrival, they meet a powerful warrior. So what happens when a guy who likes to keep it cool, meets a guy who likes to keep it stylish? Takes place in DMC-3. THIS STORY IS BEING REBOOTED!
1. Chapter 1

A_ sound soul..._

_dwells within a sound mind..._

_and a sound body._

* * *

><p>Silence once again filled the room, the jukebox finishing it's song and the ceiling fan completely damaged to the point of falling down and grashing onto the floor, shattering it to pieces. The man was sitting on top of his desk flippantly, his large sword in his hand, spinning it around and around. Upon looking across the room, he saw the pizza was still perfectly in tact from the fiasco. Smirking, he picked his sword up and approached the pizza box, but his mood changed to enragement when a spare demon came out of nowhere and stomped on his food. He angrily shot it in the head and the demon went down like a ton of bricks. He grabbed his trench coat from the hanger, leaving everything else behind. Looking around the room one more time, he smirked.<p>

"I can already tell..." He approached the door, about to kick it with unstoppable force, "Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!"

**_Intro Sequence: Imagine Resonance, just with a little Dante thrown in there. I'm lazy, use your imagination!_**

* * *

><p>The sun was laughing high in the sky, the Mohave Desert of Nevada hot and dry as always, the academy's candles still burning hot and bright. The end of the school day had come. Maka was sitting in her chair with her weapon partner next to her, his feet kicked up and resting on the desk.<p>

"Well, today at least went by well..." Maka commented, "Except for Black*Star getting in a fight with Ox..."

"That guy will always get into stuff. But your right, today was pretty cool." Soul agreed, showing off his toothy smile.

"I wonder why Kid wasn't in class."

**_Attention! Maka Albarn and Soul Eater, please report to the Death Room at once._**

"Huh?" Maka wondered why the sudden summon.

"No use thinking about it. Let's go."

Making their way to Lord Death's room, they arrived and saw the Grim Reaper standing their as elliquently as always, and sitting there in the golden chair was his ever-so serious son, Death the Kid.

"Hello, Maka!" Lord Death greeted giving two large fingers to form a peace sign.

"Hello, sir." She replied.

"What's up?" Soul replied as well.

"We need your help with something." Kid answered.

The two blinked questioningly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Cue So Scandalous and Title Sequence~<em>**

**_The Devil's Tower_**

**_Temi-ni-gru is the Ultimate Evil?_**

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul were riding in there motorcycle through the metropolian city. Maka was retracing everything that Lord Death ordered them to do.<p>

* * *

><p>"We need you to go to New York." Lord Death imformed, "There seems to be a man named Arkham who is slipping off the path of humanity and is at risk of becoming a Kishin, ploting something. He sacrificed his own wife to gain power, and if this continues, chaos will reign."<p>

"Right." Maka complied, nodding.

"You will meet somebody there. He will assist you. Although he does not know of your coming." The Reaper added.

"Really? Who?" Soul asked.

"An old family friend of ours." Answered Kid.

"If you both know him, why doesn't Kid go?" Soul asked Lord Death.

"I've got my own business to take care of." Kid replied.

"Whatever..." Soul shrugged.

"We'll do it right away, sir!" Maka nodded.

"Good luck to the both of you! Bye-bye!" Lord Death said, waving and seeing off the team.

"And Soul! If Maka gets hurt, I will kill you where you stand!" Spirit ordered the white-haired weapon, to which he responded with a scoff, "ACK!" Spirit cried in pain from a sudden Reaper Chop.

"Do you think they can handle it, father?" Kid looked over to the Reaper.

Spirit stood up shaking and brushing himself off, having somewhat of a stoic facial expression, "With Dante's help... of course they will."

* * *

><p>Suddenly the ground started shaking, as if a massive earthquake was happening. Soul and Maka stumbled and then toppled over their motorcycle, crashing in a pile of cars. They both grunted in pain and stood back up. Looking upwards they saw a large tower jutting out of the ground.<p>

"What the-?" Soul started to say.

The tower finally ceased to escalate any further to the sky.

"Come on!" Maka said as she jumped up on top of a building roof.

"Hey, wait up!" Soul yelled as he followed her. Then he was suddenly grabbed by the collar and pulled down by her. "What's the big deal?"

Maka shushed him and pointed down, "There's someone else." She pointed to a young man with white hair and a red trench coat, wearing brown pants and combat boots.

"Huh?" Soul whispered.

The man walked in the direction of the large tower and started to speak, "No doubt, you got some fun planned for me... Right Vergil?"

* * *

><p>Kid, Spirit, and Death were looking through the mirror, watching what had just happened.<p>

"As I suspected," Death said, "Vergil is attempting to open the gates to Hell. Needless to say, Dante is already on the move."

"He's not going to take it pretty seriously, though, I can already tell." Kid commented.

"Does he ever?" Spirit replied.

Hearing a sudden noise of many footsteps, the three turned around to see Liz, Patty, Black*Star, and Tsubaki all in a group walking up the steps.

"Hey, Boss. Where's Soul and Maka?" The assassin asked the Reaper.

"Well, hello everyone. It's good to see you!" Lord Death greeted enthusiastically.

"The two are in New York. We sent them on a three-star mission." Kid answered.

"What? That's a heavy load for them. Kid, did you have anything to do with this?" Liz asked with her childish sister only giggling.

"You could say that." The young reaper answered.

"How could you send someone like _HER?_" Black*Star shouted, "That job belongs to the one and only _ME! _Yahoo!" He outbursted again extending his finger high in the air, then took a running stance, "C'mon Tsubaki! We can't let them upstage us!"

"Reaper-chop!" Lord Death commenced before Black*Star could even move, "Hold your horses."

The assassin didn't stand back up, twitching.

"We didn't send them alone. A friend of father's and mine will be there." Kid said.

Everyone didn't say anything, blinking. Then finally Liz spoke.

"Then why didn't Kid and us go?"

"Because Maka needs to remember Dante." Spirit answered.

Again everyone didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Soul and Maka were lurking over a block of ice that was on the ceiling that loomed over the flat room. Upon the distance of the room was some sort of mysterious creature covered in ice, but didn't move.<p>

"Why are we hiding? This is stupid." Soul commented, glarring at his meister.

"Shh!" Maka ordered, "I saw that man come this was. We need to trace him and figure out what part he plays in all this. He obviously knows about what's going on when he shouted... whoever that person was... name." Maka informed.

"Uhh... So why don't we ask him?" Soul simply put.

"Are you kidding me? And maybe have to go against a sword like that if he is hostile?" Maka pointed out as if it was retorical, then she looked back down, "Shh. He's here."

When the man in red walked up to the front part of the room, the ice began to shake, and the monster was now awakened and turned out to be a three headed dog. It spit an ice block at the man, who simply drew his sword and cu it in half with ease, without any recoil.

"Woah." Soul exclaimed.

**_~Cue Cerberus Battle Theme~_**

**_"Leave now, mortal!"_**The creature yelled, **_"The likes of you are forbiddon in this land! You, who are powerless are not worthy to set foot here!" _**Cerberus lunged forward to try and attack but was held back by the chains. The red-clad man didn't move an inch.

"Wow..." The man spoke, swaying side to side to taunt the dog-demon, "I've never seen a talking mutt before. Y'know, in a dog show, you'd definatly take first place!" He said with a cocky smirk.

"Guy's got guts." Soul complimented.

"I'll say." Maka agreed.

**_"You, a mere human, make a mockery of ME?"_**Cerburus shouted enraged at his taunting. It breathed a blast of cold ice and blocked the entrance to entrap his prey.

"Easy, fido. How 'bout I take you for a walk?" The man bilittled, beckoning over the beast like it was a real dog, "C'mon, puppy, let's go!"

**_"You'll regret this you worm!"_**Cerburus warned, growling.

The man wildly jabbed his fists and made a wave to beckon him over again, "It's showtime! Come on!"

_Does he... _Maka thought, _have no fear?_

The man took out two guns that were shades of black and silver and pointed them to the dog's heads. He started to shoot so rapidly that he was able to break the ice on all three head's in a matter of seconds.

Cerberus lunged forward and the man jumped up just in time to dodge. The man landed on the right head and drew his sword. He stuck the weapon straight through its head and pulled it out quickly to jump and slash straight down, cutting of the first head in the process.

Cerberus roared and flaid so strongly that it sent the unkwown warrior off of it and back to the entrance, facing it.

"You're making this way too easy for me!" He said, and then made another wave of his hand, "Come on, wimp."

Cerberus yelled and roared to the ceiling, causing the vibrations to shake it entirely.

Maka and Soul were losing there balance and Soul pushed Maka out of the way when a falling cone of ice was falling and aiming right at her. Finally the shaking stopped and Maka was back on her feet, just low enough to watch the battle, "Thanks, Soul. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than that." Soul joked, and continued to watch.

They saw that the man was able to dodge almost all of the cones. Almost. One of the sharp ice cones was stuck in his leg.

Maka gasped and Soul's eyed widened a little.

However, the man acted like it was nothing and jerked it out without any effort. He then frowned at the blood-stain and the rip in his pants, "I liked these, asshole!" He said in an annoyed tone and pulled out a shotgun. He charged and then slid under the demon. He then stuck the shotgun straight into the left dogs chin and kept pulling the trigger repeatingly until the left head was no more than blood and flesh. And then there was one.

He backflipped to his usual area and the dog was infuriated.

As Cerberus charged, the man threw the large sword and it went staight to its forhead. Then he jumped up and made a roundhouse kick to the bottom of the sword to further push it in. The force cause the dog-demon to pull back. The man said, "Come on." and the sword magically was sent back to its wielder.

Cerberus growled, **_"You... are not human, are you?"_**

The man smirked and shrugged, "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself..."

"Incredible." Maka said.

"He did all that without breaking a sweat." Soul said incredibly surprised by the man's talented skills.

**_"Regardless you have proved your strength. I acknowledge your ability. Take mty soul and go forth. You have my blessing."_**

"What? Take his soul?" Maka exclaimed, "Does that mean he's a meister? And if so, is he Lord Death's and Kid's long term friend?"

The man took what looked like to be tri-pronged nunchaku. Which he started whipping around himself wildly and then made a pose, "Too easy."'

"Come on." Maka said to her weapon, and without any hesitation she jumped down.

"Uh, hey!" Soul yelled while jumping down too, knowing that he couldn't convince Maka to stay put.

When the man walked to the other door, Maka and Soul jumped right in front of him.

Maka pointed a finger at him, "Hold it!"

The man smirked and crossed his arms, "Sorry kids. This place is too dangerous for you. The park is three miles to the south of here."

"Who are you calling kid?" Maka said angrily, "You're up to something! You're dealing with students of the DWMA!"

The man sighed shaking his head, but then a thought struck him and he looked back up, "DWMA?"

Maka's anger tamed down when she heard him with that level of curiousity, "Yeah."

The man looked closely and laughed, "Haha! Ahh, it's been a while, kid. I doubt you remember me. You have that same look in your eyes as your mother. You're Maka Albarn, aren't you?"

Maka blinked for a second, "Huh?"

* * *

><p>"See, when his mother died and his brother was lossed to him, Dante was living on his own." Spirit said.<p>

"I knew Dante first hand by his father, who was a warrior I truly respected." Lord Death added.

"Dante was still little. So we took him in here at Death City." Spirit said, "And that's how Kid knows him too, because he stayed at Death Manor for about twelve years." He turned to look and see that Dante and Maka were interacting, "Maka was still little at the time. I doubt she remembers Dante."

"Wow..." Liz said at the astonishing tale, which the mood was killed when Patty giggled again.

"This guy's gotta be strong. But not as strong as me! HAHAHA!" Black*Star said, but Kid interupted his moment.

"Actually, Black*Star. He's stronger than father."

Black*Star paused for a minute and then yelled again, "Well, I'll GET stronger than him! Yahoo!"

Kid sighed.

Lord Death looked back at the mirror, "At any rate, I'd say they'll get along just fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, one quick thing. This A.N. is specifcally for Erstellung666. I liked your S.E.D.M.C. crossover, lemme say it was extremely badass. I hope you don't mind, but I liked the idea of inserting music into the fic, like you did with yours. I'm not stealing it, rather, I wanted to pay tribute. If you don't like it, just let me know. **

**Anywho, I will also be making another SE/DMC crossover, but it will not be connected to this one at all, and will feature Kid as the protagonist.**

**Take care of yourselves. And don't go overboard with the pinching on St. Patrick's Day.**


	2. Chapter 2

A_ sound soul..._

_dwells within a sound mind..._

_and a sound body._

* * *

><p>The silence on the top of the tower lingered as it was dark, gloomy, and ominous. The city below looking insignificant in comparison to the colossal tower. Two men were in a corridor as Arkham was sitting down, reading some sort of book that obviously had contents that weren't good. Vergil was standing up, looking down at the city below, his coat billowing in the wind brilliantly.<p>

Vergil tilted his head up a little bit as he opened his eyes, "Looks like we have an uninvited guest." He said with a stoic expression, the tone in his voice calm and collected.

"Is that so?" Arkham replied, not looking away from the book or its pages.

"A human... A woman." Vergil added that other part as if it would change Arkham's viewpoint on it.

And it seemed like it did. He slowly closed his book as he raised up his head, "I'm afraid I should ask the 'uninvited one' to leave." He stood up, glancing at the other man, "That is what you want."

Vergil made no comment, not even looking at him.

"Actually I happened to be aquanted with that woman."

Turning his direction and walking through the corridor, the man glarred as he made one final remark, to which Vergil turned and looked at him.

"A storm is aproaching."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Intro Sequence: Resonance~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dante was telling -practically- the same story that Spirit was telling the other students back at the Academy. Maka apologized for the sudden accusation she imposed on Dante, to which he just shrugged it off.<p>

"So, you guys are here to find a Kishin, huh... Heh... didn't think I'd here that word ever again." Dante said, making a grin, "Alright, I think I can help you guys out. But only if you toss me a bone, too."

"Really? How, sir?" Maka asked.

Dante made a wry face, "Sir? I'm 20 years old. What, is it the hair? It's always been white." He tilted his head, "Anyway, you help me get to the top of the tower, and I'll help get this Arkham guy for you."

"Okay." Maka nodded.

"Alright, let's do this." Soul said, making a wide smile.

As they were about to head through the door to the entrance of the evil tower, behind them, they heard the sound of an engine roaring and then the ice shattered as a large motorcycle came flying through the air straight at the group. Soul grabbed Maka and pulled her out of its way while Dante didn't move an inch. He then made a sommersault over the bike, his head just passing by the rider's.

Maka and Soul blinkined for a minute as the bike came to a screeching hault. Dante landed feet-first and turned around to see the rider and her bike with a grin.

"Are you going to the party? What's the hurry? Didn't you get an inviation?" Dante asked.

Suddenly the rider grabbed what looked like a M.A.N.P.A.D.S. and aimed it directly at the red-clad demon hunter, firing a rocket without any incentive whatsoever.

"Dante!" Maka yelled as she saw Dante not moving from it, and the meister's eyes widened as Dante bended backwards and lifted a foot to the rocket. He shifted himself upwards to the point that he was actually _riding _the rocket.

"WHOOHOO! WOO! WHOOHOOHOO!" Dante screamed as he seemed he was having a hell of a ride on that thing. The weapon and his meister's eyes followed the demon-hunter and the rocket as he finally jumped off it and the rocket hit a part of the ceiling and it exploded and made a large opening. Dante landed on his feet and looked at the hole and made one more loud "WHOO!" laughing hystercially.

Soul and Maka got on their feet, and Maka glarred at whoever was riding the bike, "Hey! What the hell is the big idea? You almost killed us!"

The rider didn't speak and put the M.A.N.P.A.D.S. back where it was, she finally turned around and she looked at everyone with a wierd tone in her eyes. The DWMA students noticed her eyes were different shades of blue and brown. A heterochromic.

She turned around in her motorcycle and with once last learing glare at Dante she charged towards them. Maka and Soul back up but once again, Dante didn't move at all as the motorcycle made a jump over them, the tire just barely missing his head, and was gone from sight.

Dante turned around and grinned upwards, chuckling, "This just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Cue Divinty Statue Theme and Title Sequence~<strong>_

_**Questioning Motives**_

_**Is Jester Friend or Foe?**_

* * *

><p>"This place is huge. And... a little freaky." Maka commented, the gothic statues looking as if they were starring he her completely.<p>

"Hey Maka..." Maka heard Soul speak up.

She turned to see what her weapon partner had to say.

"JuSttt dOnnn't GeT YOUrsELf caAaAuGHT bY a dEmMOOoonN! BooOOoOoOoooOO!" Soul made a really evil looking face as he looked as if he a floating like a ghost.

Maka's hair stood straight up as she screemed. And, out of nowehere, she proceeded to grab a large book and hit him at least 10 times in the head with a Maka-chop. The steem from his head visible as day as he twitched dramatically.

"Oh, got that from Lord Death, eh?" Dante said, recognizing the technique of hitting people over the head with that kind of magnitude.

Maka laughed rubbing the back of her head, "Haha, yeah." Her eyes lit up, "Oh that reminds me. Uhh, where's a mirror?"

"Hey, you're in luck." Dante said, walking over to a relecting mirror hanging between two atires of warrior armor.

She breathed heavily on the mirror, making a foggy coating to which she pressed her finger on, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The mirror began to change it's reflection to a more transparent look and Lord Death, Kid, and Spirit could be visible.

"Hello, sir. We just wanted to let you know we've made it to New York. But a giant tower appeared, so we decided to investigate." Maka infromed the Grim Reaper.

"Yah yah! Hello, Maka! Hello, Soul! It's good to see you both are safe and sound!" Death energetically greeted with a have of his large hand, then he turned his head, and saw the red-clad demon-hunter, "And I see you met our dear ol' friend! How ya doin', Dante?"

"Not bad, not bad." Dante repled, "Nice seeing ya, Death." Dante said. Maka smiled, recognizing the friendlyness the two had. Dante looked over to see his son, who surprisingly had a meaningful smile on his face, "How's it going, Kid?"

"Very well for myself, Dante." Kid answered, nodding.

Dante then turned over to the Death Scythe, "Yo, Spirit."

"Hey, Dante." He greeted.

"I got something to tell ya." Dante said making a wave, beckoning him over, "C'mere. Closer."

Spirit was within a certain distance from the mirror and then Dante proceeded to punch Spirit square in the mouth, who flew backwards making a cry of pain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Cue Song - In His Head DB Sways His Shoulders and Dances~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"HEY! What's the DEAL?" Spirit yelled.<p>

"That was for cheating on your ex. How can you go and betray a babe like her?" Dante said with his grin.

"Babe?" Maka asked with narrowing eyes to Dante.

"Ugh. You too?" Spirit said, whimpering and rubbing his jaw, "Maka, your dad loves you." Spirit said, making a wierd grin and waving.

"Save your breath, you're not my dad." Maka said, looking away and frowning.

Spirit paused and then fell backwards, passing out as he made a face contorted to anquish.

Suddenly, a few kids come up to the mirror.

"Hey, tell us, is it true that you're a half-demon?" Liz asked.

"Are you really really strong?" Patty asked with a childish expression.

"Dante, you and I are going one on one!" Black*Star said, making an aggressive stance.

"Now hold on, kids." The Grim Reaper said, making a little shove to push them out of the way, "Now, Maka and Soul. Arkham should be on top of the tower with Vergil. While Dante is settling his feud, you two go to Arkham." Lord Death authorized.

"Right." Maka said, _Feud?_

"Sure thing." Soul said.

"Good luck to you both! Bye-bye!" The Reaper said, making a wave as the mirror returned to normal.

Maka's face turned to puzzlement as she turned up to Dante, "What feud?"

"Long story." Dante answered, "Let's get moving."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Cue Song - Frozen by Celldweller~<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that thing?" Maka yelled as, in a large corridor, something was floating all around the air somewhat resembling a worm or a centipede.<p>

"Ugly and needing to be exterminated." Dante answered as he drew Cerberus and jumped on its back and ran upwards to its head. He whipped the nunchucku, making ice-cold cuts on the creature's head back and forth, making it screech and increase its speed, whipping itself around and sending Dante off of the creature.

The Gigapede flew into one of the holes and Dante landed on one of the walkways on top of the wall.

"Alright. I love me a game of hide-and-seek." Dante said with a grin as he began to tune in his ears and eyes, picking up any vibrations along the walls.

* * *

><p>Back in the Death Room, the Reaper, his son, his Death Scythe, and the other DWMA students were all watching though the mirror, looking at Dante's progress.<p>

"Oh my." Lord Death exclaimed at the sight of the beast, "That really is a sight to behold."

"I believe we'll see something far more extreme in the future." Kid predicted, his fingers folded and starring at the red-clad man.

"How can he swing around a sword that big like it's nothing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dante's been with Rebellion for a good long while. It's a keepsake from his father." Spirit answered.

"The sword is quite apply named." Kid commented, "It symbolizes his disgust to demons, even though demon blood flows through himself." Then suddenly his eyes turned into a dreamy look as he grinned, "A perfect sword. Perfectly symmetrical down to the last detail." Then he had somewhat of a narrow expression and sighed, "But, very disappointingly... Ebony and Ivory throw that off."

"Let's look at how they're doing." The Grim Reaper said, concentrating back at the fight.

* * *

><p>Dante realized which hole the Gigapede was going to come out of and he jumped back on its head. He grabbed Rebellion of his back and the made an impalment straight down its head. The creature screeched again and flailed around, but Dante continued to hold on.<p>

"Yo, Maka!" Dante said, "Time to lop-off this things head. It's all yours!"

Maka nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!" Soul shouted with enthusiasm.

Maka twirled her weapon around until she stopped and took a stance.

**_"Let's go! Soul Resonance!"_**

As the souls harmonized and the scythe charged up, Maka lunged forward and aimed right for the top of the worm-beast.

**_"Figure 6 Hunter!"_**

The attack made an absolute direct hit and Dante jumped just in time for the DWMA student to finish it off. Tumbling down and disentigrating into nothing, the Gigapede was defeated. Dante made all of the Red Orbs come to him and looked at the students with a grin.

"Nice work, guys."

Maka smiled, "Of course."

Soul tranformed back into his human form and made a wide smile, his teeth showing greatly, "No prob."

"That _was_ pretty cool and everything, but..." Dante paused and made a flail downwards to his coat and the coat flowed in a cool-looking manner, "You ever tried being more... I dunno... Stylish?"

"Stylish?" Soul said, his smile turning cocky, "You see how cool I am? You thing I got time to be 'stylish'."

"Cool and stylish. Two attitudes that compete always." Dante said, giving the weapon a high-five, "Let's go." He said and headed down the corridor and through a door, followed by the DWMA students.

Grabbing the artifact needed to proceed onward, Dante turned back around and tried to push the door back open, but was only met with it being unable to do so.

"Stuck?" Soul exclaimed.

"Oh, God." Maka exclaimed in the same manner.

Dante sighed and walked away from the door. But in an abrupt moment, he quickly turned back around and jumped up, making a roundhouse kick to try and force it open, but was met with the same result.

"So, how'd that work out for you?" Soul said sarcastically.

"Eh, whatever." Dante said as he pulled out his guns and aimed it at the door. But before he could do so, he was interupted with a rather nassely voice.

"Yoohoo!"

Soul and Maka turned around in shock, and Dante barely turned to see who talked to him, which was a clown wearing a purple outfit, his smile even wider than Soul's.

"There's no need to use violence, Devil-boy." he advised.

Dante ignorned him and continued to point the guns at the door, interupted by the clown again as he stepped in front of him.

"Oh, wait wait wait wait! Better listen to what others say, lad." He then turned his head and made a gesture to the entire wall, "This tower here... it verrrry sturdy." He then knocked on the door with the staff and sharply turned back around, "You see? Your tricks... will do no good." He turned to Dante and made a menacing glare, "No good!"

Dante pointed Ivory straight into his face, "Zip it! Or I'll pierce that big nose."

"That could be a problem." The clown joked with an even more nassely voice, he made a quick turned around the half-demon and peered over his shoulder, "Just here me out. You've got nothing to lose, right?"

Dante made a face as if he thought he was talking about his mother. He turned around to see the clown making a solumn bow.

"My name is Jester. And I know a thing or two about this place."

"Hey Jester! If you know so much, why don't you tell us?" Soul said agressively.

"I very much will do so, young man." Jester said, and then pointed to the altar next to the door, "That thing there, is a power generator for this _entire _sector. In order to open the door, you need apply a little something to it first."

Dante was half listening, and half paying attention to his gun.

"Like what?" Maka asked.

"Like what? Why do you ask that? Do you not know what that is? Or is that too diffucult for you? HAHAHA!" Jester mocked, laughing and jumping around.

Dante pointed both guns at his feet and pulled the trigger with great speed, to which Jester made cha-cha movements with his feet to miss all of them, "Get to the point! Or do you wanna keep on dancing?"

"Adadada cha-cha-cha-cha adadada!" Jester exclaimed as when the bullets finally stopped, he leaned down and panted, fanning himself with the staff. He looked over to Dante, "Actually, I prefer a sword to be _my _partner. May I have this dance my lady?"

Dante swung Rebellion right at the clown and he mysteriously dissapeared, but fortunatly, the door slid open.

"BINGO!" Jester yelled from behind everybody, "THAT is WHAT the SOMETHING is! Remember that, kid. Right it down on your hand if you don't trust your head." He said it the staffs tip pointed to his temple, cackling like a madman. But he stopped when Dante started firing away at him again and Jester back up to the point where he couldn't be seen anymore.

"I see... Thanks." Dante said, turning around and walking out the door.

Dante and Soul both said at the same time, "You still piss me off, though."

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Sequence: The ending part of Devils Never Cry. Again, use your imagination!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dante: Dammit! I got blood all over the bottom of my shoes.<strong>

**Soul: They're for our feet, they're supposed to get dirty.**

**Dante: Keyword: DIRT!**

**Soul: Eh, whatever.**

**Dante: You freekout whenever that Blair cat comes around.**

**Soul: What are you talking about? I don't-**

**Blair: Hello, my little scythy-boy!**

**Soul: GAH!**

**Dante: On the next chapter: Fire and Wind - The Guardians of the Gate?**

**Maka: Read it, or I'll take your soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

A_ sound soul..._

_dwells within a sound mind..._

_and a sound body._

* * *

><p>The hollow corridor had a deadly silence surrounding it as Dante and the DWMA students exited out of the room where they obtained the artifact and met Jester. Maka mad a puzzled face as something was standing inthe middle o the walkway that wasn't there before.<p>

"Soul... what is that?" Maka asked.

"I dunno... A fountain or something?" Soul asked with his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly that naselly voice echoed through the halls.

_"Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil-boy! And welcome to Hell!"_

Blood began to gush out of the top of the fountain and spilled into the bowl below, then overflowed and dripped on the gargoyles that kept it in place.

_"Please accept my gift! Don't be humble, just take it! After all, we're buddies aren't we?" _Jester remarked, cackeling like a madman.

The blood completly covered the statues and their eyes magically turned yellow.

"Maka, stand back!" Soul ordered, keeping her behind him.

"No Soul! We're both doing this! Transform." Maka retorted, with the Weapon making a wide tooth-filled smile, nodding and complying. He transformed and Maka spinned the scythe around and leaned it on her back.

The Blood-goyles began to fly and charge at both of them. Dante kicked the top of Rebellion and it flew high in the air, spinning and making a slash at one of the creatures, then grabbed the handle and made a straight slash down to cut one of them in two, a half landing flat on the wall with the blood splattering and making a '5'.

Maka made a cut herself to one of the flying beasts and when she did, it regenerated and multiplied.

"WHAT? Cuts don't work? Aww, where's Kid when you need him?" Maka yelled.

"Hey, Dante, you got guns! This is your job." Soul said while still in his weapon form.

"Well, isn't that special?" Dante said with a wide grin, "To be honest, I was expecting something a little better than this."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Intro Sequence: Resonance<em>**

* * *

><p>Defeating the demons with ease and making their way up the stairs, plancing the artifact in the altar and obtaining the spear, the three heroes went to the large room.<p>

"Well, all we need is to put this here and..." Dante said, pulling out the spear and thrusting it into the outlet.

Nothing happened and Dante shrugged.

Soul walked up and kicked the outlet and it turned, making the tumblers spin and a cage opened for their next artifact

"See? All it needed was a little persuation." Soul said with his toothy smile.

"Ehh, whatever, Mr. Hotshot." Dante retorted, high-fiving the white-haired weapon again, and grabbig the Steal Soul.

* * *

><p>"Well, it seems those two are getting long just fine with Dante." Lord Death commented, pulling a cup of soda out of complete nowhere and taking a sip from the straw.<p>

"The same can't be said for Dante and his brother." Spirit answered.

"Huh? I thought you said Dante's brother died." Liz said.

Spirit's eyes jolted up, remembering that the kids were behind them. Turning around and regained his composure, and started the explain...

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Cue Divinity Staue Theme and Title Sequence~<em>**

**_Fire and Wind_**

**_The Guardians of the Gate?_**

* * *

><p>Dante and the two DWMA students made their way back to the room with the yellow and red door, with a large chasm separating them from where they need to be next.<p>

"Great... What're we gonna do now?" Soul said.

"I don't know..." Maka said.

"Hold up..." Dante said, looking at the Steel Soul, "We didn't get this thing for nothing."

"May I see that, Dante?" Maka asked, holding her hand out, to which Dante shrugged and tossed it to her. She stared at it far a second and gazed into the glowing illlumination that surrounded it. Then, "Hey... There's something written on the crystal."

_Put faith in the soul and you will be carried to new heights._

"So... Who's up for trying to fly?" Soul said, rubbing his neck and skeptical that they could progress.

"Well..." Dante was about to say something shrugging, but he was interupted when Maka zipped right pass him and approached the area without any hesitation.

"Maka!" Soul yelled extenting a hand, but his eyes turned even wider when Maka was floating in mid air and walking to the other side of the large chasm. She turned around and smiled at both of them, Soul face-faulting and Dante crossing his arms and grinning.

"Here! Catch!" Maka yelled, throwing the Steel Soul at the two and Soul caught it, following Maka's suit and walking smooth as silk in the air to the other side, followed be Dante.

"Hey... What's that?" Soul asked, pointing to a statue that had blue torches blazing all around its arms.

"Not sure..." Maka said, walking up to it, "Soul, transform, would you?"

"No problem." Soul said.

When Maka grabbed the scythe and made a slash towards the statue, it repelled her attack and the shackwave sent her falling backwards, the scythe bouncing and landing right next to her.

The statue began to speak, _"Only the weapon enchanted with icy-blue magic can move me."_

"Ahh, you're a picky one." Dante commented, bringing out Cerberus, and with a few stylish whips with the nunchucku it shattered and a blue orb fragment landed in Dante's hands, "Oh yeah. I rule."

Minutes later they arrived at a hall that had a red door with two figures placed on each side of the pillars standing on both sides of the door.

"We should be able to get through here." Soul said, walking forward and being followed by the two others.

Unknowing to them, the statues were able to speak, and their dialouge was... lest than intelligent.

_**"Look brother, it's been ages, but we finally have company!"**_The blue one spoke.

_**"I see that!"** _The red, even dumber, brother replied.

"Umm... Can we pass through?" Maka asked, with Dante and Soul making a wry face at their stupidity.

Unfortunatly for her, the two demons weren't listening.

**_"We must entertain our guests!"_**Rudra said.

_**"Yes! We have to be gracious hosts!"**_Agni agreed, making Soul and Dante pace in impatience and Maka raising and eyebrow.

"Demons? Entertaining us?" Maka said, _Are these demons defective or something?_

_**"Umm... What should we do?"**_ Rudra asked, making Maka facelpalm.

**_"How do I know? We need to come up with something!"_**

"Grrr..." Soul grimaced scowling. Dante sighed lowering his head and Maka moaning because her head was hurting from the demons' useless banter.

_**"Brother... Our guests are... sighing, growling, and moaning..."** _Rudra said.

**_"Sigh, moan, and growl? What are those?"_ **Agni asked, making Maka facepalm again.

_**"Well a sigh is when..."**_

"SHUT UP!" Soul yelled.

"Enough already!" Dante yelled along, "How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this? In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out: your 'guests' want to go through! Got it?"

The room began to rumble as Agni and Rudra awakened from their stillness.

**_"Our job is the guard this door."_ **Rudra said.

**_"That's right! We cannot let you pass!"_ **Agni yelled, and with that, the Brothers of Fire and Wind made their attack.

"Let's show you we mean business!" Soul said with a wide smile.

"Right!" Maka said, grabbing the transformed Soul and twirling around the scythe and taking a stance.

"Let's rock, baby!" Dante said, grabbing Ebony and Ivory, twirling them around his fingers and pointing them to the Sword Brothers, firing at inhuman speeds.

They seemed like they _were _taking damage, but they resisted to recoil from the impact.

Agni made a wave of fire to Dante, and he jumped high enough to avoid it, while moving in mid-air towards the Fire Brother, grabbing Rebellion and making a straight slash down. Picking a good strategy, he grabbed Cerberus to inflict cold to contrast to Agni's burning skin. Whipping it around with stylish manouvers and quick sweeps to the Fire Brother, Agni flailed and his sword slipped out of his hand and left him weak.

Maka took advantage of the opportunity and attacked as well, the blade of the scythe was more than sharp enough to cut Agni clean in half, a firey tempest absorbing the body and leaving it to nothing but the head attached to the sword.

Dante threw Rebellion at Rudra and it went right through his torso, with Dante muttering, "C'mon." and the sword magically returning back to the demon-hunter.

Rudra was infuriated and he jumped high back up to the pillar.

"Aww, what's wrong? You tired?" Dante taunted, and then he beckoned him over with both hands, "Come and get me!"

"Come back down here, ya wimp!" Soul yelled in his scythe form.

Rudra made a roar and his eyes glowed, making Agni's eyes glow too. The fire sword whished up in the air and landed in Rudra's left hand, the combined might of fire and wind making a deadlier opponent.

"Oh, God!" Maka exclaimed.

Rudra jumped down and stabbed the ground, the shockwave turning into a wave of firey-wind towards the scythe meister.

Dante stood in front of her and snapped his fingers saying, "Royalguard!" The attack was blocked and Dante turned around and checked up on her with a grin.

"Thanks, Dante." Maka said.

"No prob. You got an attack that can take out this prick?" Dante said, looking at Rudra with a cocky smile.

Maka looked down to see Soul smiling at her and nodding, her nodding as well. She twirled the scythe above her head and took her stance.

_**"Let's go! Soul Resonance!"**_

With their Souls charging and them screaming to build energy, she raised her weapon, the scythe glowing blue-ish white. _**"Legendary skill of the Scythe Meister!"**_

Rudra struck the ground again to make another shockwave of fire and wind, and Maka engagedher own attack to counter, and defeat it.

_**"Which Hunter!"**_

The attack was more than a match for Rudra's futile attampt. The attack caused so much damage to the wind brother that he vanished into nothingness and shared the same fate as his brother.

"Alright!" Maka yelled, raising a fist in the air as Soul tranformed back, fist pumping.

"We did it!" Soul yelled along.

"Keepin' it stylish." Dante said with his classic grin, twirling Ebony and Ivory stylishly and putting them back in their holsters.

"Let's get outta here." Soul said, walking to the red door.

The two swords twirled in the air and landed right behind the group, but they tried to get their attention.

Agni said, **_"Wait! Yes, wait! We have been waiting for a long time!"_**

**_"Yes! A very long time!"_**Rudra said to agree with his brother.

**_"For someone stronger than us!"_**

**_"Someone who can control us..."_**

**_"My name is Agni."_**

**_"And my name is Rudra. You shall take us with you."_**

**_"We can be a great help to you!"_ **The both said in unison.

"Oh, hell no! There's no way we're taking a buncha loud-mouths with us!" Soul said.

"Okay..." Dante agreed anyway, making Soul look at him in shock, "But on one condition."

**_"What is it?"_ **Rudra asked.

_**"Name it!"**_Agni demanded.

"No! Talking!" Dante said firmly, pointing at both of them.

A short paused ensued and the two brothers agreed to their terms.

_**"Fair enough."**_

_**"As you wish."**_

"Hey, kid, you're a meister... Get one of the swords for us to tag along." Dante said.

"Umm... Well... I suppose it... couldn't hurt." Maka said, reaching for Agni, but her hand suddenly was swelled in a spark of energy and the force pushed her so far back she hit the wall.

"You idiot." Soul said, running up to her, "Don't you remember that you have to match wavelengths? I guess it follows with demon-weapons too. Dante, let's just leave them."

Dante didn't reply and jerked the two swords out of the ground and their energy of fire and wind was powerful. He sung the swords around in a stylish fashion, the fire and wind making waves all around him until he finally stopped.

**_"Impressive."_ **Both of them complimented, but all Dante felt was just aggrivated that they didn't listen to them. He bashed their heads together and looked at them both.

"No! Talking!"

Silence...

Dante nodded, grinning, "Good."

* * *

><p>"Woah... Dante was able to match the demon wavelengths perfectly." Tsubaki said.<p>

"His demon blood plays a factor in that." Kid replied.

"His abilities par up with Stein in that retrospect." Spirit said, "Maybe even beyond."

"I have no doubts he'll exeed even his father one day." A voice from behind everyone said, making them turn around to see who it was.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Lord Death said.

"In more ways than one." Stein said, turning the big screw in his head.

"Right... getting back on topic..." Spirit said, having the attention revert back to him, "I never said his brother died. I said his brother was lost to him." Spirit said, looking back at Dante, "His brother left, blaiming himself for the death of thier mother. He seeks their father's power. But in doing so, he will open up the gates to hell."

"It's something that can't be helped." Kid said, "He won't listen no matter what we say. He doesn't care so long as he gets what he desires." Kid's expression was one of disappointment. He couldn't even imagine how someone like him could have the audacity to do such a thing as he thought to himself... _Vergil... you are so misguided. If only you could see how much your mother disapproved of this._


End file.
